


MARCH KINKTOBER (DNF)

by joaniemalfoy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinks, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but in march, dream and george please do not read this please i swear just dont, follow my twitter btw lol, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: check my twitter @joaniemalfoy for updates and the full list of every kink for each day.if any content creators mention they are uncomfortable with explicit stories like this, it will be taken down immediately. don't like, don't read. enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 566





	1. day one: oral sex

**Author's Note:**

> idk how many times i have to say this but follow my twitter for recent updates and shit like that
> 
> it's like two in the morning but it's gotta be march 1st somewhere 
> 
> enjoy and, for fucks sake, be nice LOL

George felt Dream’s hand weave through his hair, tugging it so George gagged. Still, George didn’t pinch Dream. 

Dream was always careful about blowjobs. He could get really rough when receiving them and hated hurting George (As much as George insisted he loved it.) So, Dream made George promise that if it were too much and he wanted to stop, he would pinch Dream’s thigh. 

George was currently on his knees in front of Dream’s office chair, sucking cock like he was born for it. He slid his tongue over every vein and sucked the tip with light force. He often grazed his teeth when he deep-throated Dream, because he knew Dream loved the pain with pleasure. He didn’t have a sensitive gag reflex, so George had to genuinely  _ try  _ to gag.

Dream loved when George gagged on his cock. 

Dream was grunting about him, guiding George by his hair. “C-Can I fuck your mouth?” Dream asked breathlessly. George nodded hastily, placing one hand on his lap, and the other on Dream’s thigh. Just for the reassurance. 

Dream began to thrust his hips into George’s mouth, a lewd sloshing sound and flesh fapping being the loudest noise in the room. George let out a whimper when Dream’s cock brushed the roof of his mouth while Dream groaned as he neared his release. 

Dream pulled George off, wanking off quickly while watching George. George waited until he was sure Dream was close, then surprised Dream by going down on him again. Dream groaned loudly, cumming right down George’s throat, coating his mouth with semen. 

George came off, struggling to swallow it all. He did, eventually, and Dream breathlessly watched him force it all down. “Fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world,” Dream said.

George just grinned. What could he say? He loved sucking cock. 


	2. day two: breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breeding kink: A/B/O
> 
> omega george  
> alpha dream
> 
> heat/rut  
> (mildly dubious consent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the love of god
> 
> just follow my twitter for updates
> 
> jaw reveal at one-hundred if that'll get you horny fuckers to follow me 

George felt his entire body was on fire. He staggered over to his dresser where his bottle of suppressants were. If he could take a few suppressants, it would delay his heat and buy him time. He pulled out the drawer and fumbled for the pills.

It was fucking empty. 

Shit, no. No,  _ no, no, no-- _

George collapsed. His body tingled all over as a gush of slick dribbled down his thigh. He weakly tugged off his shorts and shirt, his body continuing to get hotter and hotter. 

He was slipping in and out of consciousness, the only thing occupying his mind was an alpha.  _ Fuck,  _ the mere idea of an alpha coming to save him made him keen.

His heat was due, it was only a matter of time, but George didn’t expect to need to end his stream early because of it. Frankly, he didn’t expect it to hit him full-force, either. 

George crawled to his bed, panting and shaking. He climbed onto it, shoving his face in his pillow and arching his back. With trembling hands, he reached behind himself and pressed his middle finger against his rim.

He sighed softly and began to finger himself, pretending like he was preparing for a knot. He knew he couldn’t do this forever. Soon enough he would black out and one of his roommates would find him. Dream and Sapnap could either find him with his fingers in his arse, or under the blankets. It was Russian Roulette. 

George needed this relief, though. He  _ needed it. _

George hardly noticed he had four fingers in him. He hardly heard the front door open and close. He hardly heard Dream and Sapnap laughing in the kitchen. He hardly heard Dream come down the call, open the door…

“George?” 

He didn’t stop, though. He felt like bees were swarming his head, inflicting pain throughout his entire body. He needed this, he needed this, he needed this…

George’s fingers were yanked from his arsehole, making him whine loudly. A larger thing replaced it however, which he realized was Dream’s cock. 

He set off Dream’s rut. 

Dream plunged into him, whipping his hips. George could hardly form a coherent thought, the only thing running through his mind was:  _ Dream… knot… breed… Dream… Alpha…  _

It was ridiculous, really, but that’s what a heat did to an omega. It made them  _ crave  _ it.

It wasn’t long before George was about to cum. “Breed me,” George yelled, “Knot me. Please, I want it.”   
“Fucking take it then, bitch,” Dream said, slamming his hips against George. The knot pushed its way past George’s rim, making him cry out. Dream came hard, emptying out inside of George, likely getting him pregnant.

The veil of heat faded and George and Dream realized what had just happened.

“Fuck!” Dream said, sitting back as George collapsed. “George, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened… I swear, my rut just--” 

“I wanted you to,” George whispered, “I asked you to. It’s not your fault.” 

“You were in heat!” Dream argued, “George, I’m so sorry--” 

George, who had heard enough, whipped around and kissed Dream square on the lips. Dream groaned and kissed back. George pulled back slightly, “Can you shut up? We’ll figure this out in the morning.” Dream shrugged with a goofy smile and kissed him again. 


	3. day three: crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream gets off on crying. it doesn't help that george so-happens to cry at minor inconveniences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a lot of edits, because some people found that this chapter was rather similar to a fic called 'pretty tears' by an author named luckylikeyou. (i suggest you read their fic, too, because i feel bad that it was quite similar.) i just would like to make it known that, in case you have read their fic, i did not mean to rewrite it any way! this was just a spin on the dacryphilia kink, and ended up looking more of a recycled piece then an original to some people. 
> 
> i fixed a lot of details, so enjoy.

George was pretty sensitive. Over stream, he usually just got angry when he was sad. But the second he was just around the house, he was bursting into tears at every minor inconvenience. 

If he was having trouble figuring out a code, he would get frustrated and tear up. If he had to pay too much for gas, he would cry and rant about it. 

And it made Dream fucking insane. 

Dream hated to admit this, but he had a fat fucking crush on his best friend. He also happened to have a kink for crying.

He didn’t know exactly why, but he had a sort of idea. The way George’s eyes get glossy and his face gets all wet with tears, his nose is tinted pink and his lips get red and swollen. He also lets out the most beautiful sobs.

Dream had to lie and say he wasn’t good at comforting people when they were crying because he got hard every time. 

Dream covered his face with his hands and sighed, slumping back into his desk chair. He had so much fucking work to do, he needed a break. 

Just then, the door to his room opened. He glanced over to George, who was in the doorway… crying. Dream swallowed. He had been avoiding George slightly. Not a lot! He hung out with him, streamed with him, did everything normally. But he couldn't bring himself to look at George's face. It was weird, he knows. But every time he caught a glimpse of that face, he needed to physically restrain himself. 

Which was probably what led him to this karma.

“Hey,” Dream said, averting his eyes from George. “Are you okay? Did something happen?"

“Do you hate me?” Dream locked eyes with George, shocked. He then quickly looked away before he could analyze George’s features. “Fucking look at me!” 

George was now right in front of him, tears rolling down his cheeks. “No, George, why would you think that?” Dream frowned.

“Because you’ve been so fucking… _distant,_ I don’t know!” George let out a sob, “What did I do wrong?” Dream was hard. Fuck. Fuck, no, wrong timing.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, George, it’s _me,”_ Dream said, swallowing hard. George let out a scoff, wiping his eyes. 

George looked off to the side, and Dream stared shamelessly. His lips were puffy and pink, his nose was red, his skin looked wet with tears, his eyes--

Dream grabbed George’s face and kissed him. He didn’t want George to stop crying, but he wanted George to stop being upset. 

In truth, he wanted George to _sob._ Sob because Dream is railing him, though.

Dream thought he had fucked up, though, too. Until George climbed onto the chair and straddled Dream to kiss him better. The two made out for what seemed like a mere minute. Dream was fucking _thriving_ right now. 

Dream pulled back slightly, George whining and trying to kiss him again. “What… just happened?” Dream sighed, placing his hands on George’s waist.

George stared blankly, “Do you… like me?"

“What? I mean... yeah. Like, a lot."

"I thought that I grossed you out or something... I just started overthinking, and-- if that's not why, what is?" George looked genuinely confused.

Dream flushed pink. He couldn’t just tell George he got off on crying. That would be humiliating. George would never want his comfort when he was sad ever again. He just blushed and shrugged. “I wasn’t trying to avoid you, you know.” 

George scowled, “Dream, just tell me. I’m literally on your lap right now.” 

Dream laughed half-heartedly, “Well, um,” He sighed, “Crying. Crying sort of… turns me on, I guess. And since you’re constantly a _baby--”_ George whacked his arm, “--I got scared.” 

George pursed his lips. “You get turned on by me crying?” Dream blushed.

“Well, if you put it like _that--”_

George rolled his hips, grinding his clothed dick against Dream’s. Dream groaned slightly, surprised by George taking the action. 

“Well, lucky for you, Dream,” George whispered, pressing his lips chastely to Dream’s, “I can cry on demand.” Dream felt his insides _burn._

George began to move his hips faster, whining under his breath as Dream nibbled at his jaw. Dream sucked the pale, smooth skin and watched a love bite form. He then looked up at George, who had tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were glazed over. Dream gasped, “Fuck, George--” 

“I’m so close,” George whispered, rutting his hips faster like some horny 12 year old. 

Dream realized he was, too. “C’mon, baby,” Dream said, holding George’s waist to assist him. “Cum for me, Georgie. Get yourself all dirty.” George flinched and gripped Dream’s shoulders. He let out a sob.

Dream came, groaning and tipping his head back. George continued to rut his hips. “Yeah, George, you’re so _pretty,”_ Dream hummed. George let out a soft whine and rode out his orgasm, panting and gasping.

George then collapsed on Dream, taking deep breaths. 

“So… do you want to do the boyfriend thing?” 

“Could you be any more smoother?” 


	4. day four: mirror sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream rails george in front of a mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is both late and short, but its three in the morning here so im tired as HELL
> 
> may have to pull a george and fall asleep 

“Look at yourself, George.” 

George didn’t want to. He knew how wrecked he looked. Bent over, his limbs trembling to try and keep himself up. His face streaked with tears and his tongue lolling out. 

George shakily obeyed, though, making eye-contact with himself in the mirror. Dream was behind him, slamming his hips forward and making George’s head helplessly bounce. 

Dream reached forward, taking George’s chin and making him keep himself there. “Look how  _ slutty _ you look,” Dream whispered. George let out a soft, humiliated whine. Because as embarrassing as it was, he loved it. And Dream knew he loved it.

George reached and jerked his cock, which was dripping with precum. Dream had also placed a cockring on him, preventing him from release.  _ ‘You get to cum after I cum’. _

“Mm, I’m close Georgie,” Dream said. George had his eyes squeezed shut, trying to focus on the pleasure. “Open your eyes. Watch yourself cum.” 

George slowly opened his eyes, and Dream slammed his hips forward at a more rapid and demanding pace. George yelped in shock and pleasure, his arms giving out on him. He landed on the carpet, leaving a mild brush-burn on his chin. But he hardly noticed.

He kept his word, staring at himself in the mirror as Dream rode out his own orgasm, grunting and pumping inside of him. George whimpered and came with the cock-ring on, shuddering and flinching. Dream pulled out of him slowly, so he wouldn’t overstimulate him, and pulled off the condom. George collapsed fully this time, heaving and panting.

George continued to stare at himself in the mirror until he closed his eyes. He could really go for a nap right now. He knew Dream would take care of him. 

Yes, a nap sounded lovely.


	5. day five: stomach bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream fucks george in rut and stomach bulge LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've NEVER written anything like this, i mean it. it's 100% me making it up and it's obviously pretty shitty. but shut up, it's perfectly fine. friendly reminder not to kink shame AND/OR shame my writing! this is a CHALLENGE for things i DONT USUALLY WRITE! so, for fucks sake, be nice 

“Dream--” George gasped out. He felt like he had no air in his lungs, his entire body dripping with sweat. He was completely limp on his stomach, his knees barely holding out. 

Dream has been at this for  _ hours.  _ He went into rut, and since the two are mates, George decided to help him out. You know, be a good boyfriend. 

Well, George had never helped out with a rut. Which means he was being pounded for ever and ever, Dream collapsing out of exhaustion, George taking a shower, then starting it up all over again. For five days straight.

George heard a weird sloshing, and assumed it was the water he’d chugged earlier before coming back to see Dream. Water does that, right? 

Dream gripped George’s hips, “Gonna get you so full you’ll look  _ pregnant.”  _ George buried his face in the sheets, ashamed at how arousing that sounded. George was slowly inching up the mattress with the power of Dream’s thrusts. “Wanna be filled with my pups? Hm?” 

“Yes!” George sobbed. He wanted this to both end and not end. The pleasure was so overwhelming it was painful. 

Dream, if possible, pounded him faster, harder, and  _ deeper.  _ George screamed into the sheets, arching his back and flinching with overstimulation. “Mmm, George, looks like you’re already so full…” Dream whispered, running a hand over George’s stomach and pressing on it. 

George let out a broken sob. That wasn’t water. It was  _ cum.  _

“I can handle another…” George said, almost too soft to hear himself. Dream heard him, though, because he pressed his hips deep inside, his knot breeching in, and groaned low. 

George woke up a few minutes later on his side, Dream pressing a washcloth to his arsehole and cleaning him up. He must have passed out, because now he was wearing Dream’s t-shirt, and snuggled up with him. 

“Are you okay?” Dream whispered, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

George shook his head, grinning softly and running a hand over his belly. “No, Dream,” He whispered, “I’m perfectly okay.” 


	6. day six: gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george likes getting fucked by strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa: ive never written anything like this either
> 
> the only option other then strangers would have been sapnapxdreamxgeorge which is one of the things i strictly dont do LOL so have this! it's not very dnf, but it's george being a slut and i know how much you guys like that stuff
> 
> follow my twitter for updates.

George let out a high moan around the dick in his mouth, eyes rolling back as tears wet his cheeks. He was being throat-fucked, and there were two dicks in his arse. He had no clue who the men were who were doing this to him, but he would have to thank them if he woke up and they were still there. 

George was ashamed of his fantasy, and often went out to clubs wearing contacts and other things to hide his identity. He would _ask_ for this stuff. He liked pretending he didn’t want it, but everything was consensual.   
Was he insane? Driven by pleasure? Pain? 

He didn’t know, nor care. His brain was foggy and his vision was blurry with tears. The men were laughing, recording him, and degrading him. And he loved every second of it.

He let them use him as a cocksleeve, a simple sex toy. 

George had already cum twice that night, but he could tell these men were not stopping anytime soon. He had picked them out for their so-called “amazing stamina” and they did  _ not _ disappoint. 

The guy in his mouth grabbed his hair and pushed him down forward, making him choke and gag. “You were made for this, huh?” They would say. 

And George would nod and sob because, yes, it truly felt like he was made for this. He was designed to be this slutty.   
And, for a split second, George thought about how much work he needed to get done for Youtube. With his friends, for his job. 

The thought ended abruptly when cum shot down his throat and the two men behind him worked faster. The man in front of his face pulled out and demanded his tongue stick out. George did what he was told, his eyes rolling back as somebody behind him finished as well. He pulled out, leaving George whining. 

The other one continued to pound into him, making him jolt forward with every thrust. George flinched and gasped as he came a third time, tears rolling down his cheeks in overstimulation. It wasn’t long, though, because the man finished and pulled out of him.

George could feel the cum dripping down his thighs, though. He collapsed, shivering and whimpering. He had specifically told the men to leave afterward and forget about him, no aftercare. Because that’s what George was made for. 

He was made to be a cheap whore. 


	7. day seven: impact play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george likes to be hit. dream likes hitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to ao3's statistics, only 0.34% of people reading this story is following my twitter. sometimes people glitch and forget to follow, but if you enjoy my writing, please consider following. it's free, and you can unfollow whenever. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/joaniemalfoy

Welts were appearing on George’s porcelain skin, red hand marks covering his arse and thighs. He was draped over Dream’s leg, who was whispering dirty things and slapping him.

Spanking him. 

The two had never done this before, but George expressed his interest in pain play. Like, punishments and spanking. The two had boundaries and safewords. George said he didn’t want to be scratched, Dream said he wouldn’t use anything but his hand. And there was an agreement. So, now George was draped over Dream’s leg, being spanked, crying his eyes out.

“Colour babe?” Dream asked, running a soothing hand over George’s arse cheek. 

“Green,” George said softly, wiping tears out of his eyes. It felt so good. He was completely naked and rutting on a completely clothed Dream. The jeans on his cock sent wonderful friction through his body, the perfect amount of pain and pleasure. 

“C’mon, Georgie,” Dream said, “You know deep down you deserve this. After teasing me all stream. You need to be punished.” 

“Please,” George sobbed, “Please, sir--”

_ SLAP!  _

George let out a choked moan, rubbing his hips forward for friction. It felt  _ so good.  _

The idea of Dream having power over him just made him absolutely crazy. And as much as he loved Dream’s loving and babying side, this side was so intoxicating. It made him crazy. 

_ SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  _

George moaned continuously as the pain kept coming, jerking his hips forward faster. He chased his release, tears fogging up his vision. 

Dream grabbed George’s arse, squeezing it and pulling it apart slightly. “Hm, should I let you cum? Or fuck you until you’re positively  _ insane?”  _

George threw his head back, too far into subspace to understand. He needed this right now. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. 

And he really didn’t want to.


	8. day eight: size kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george likes how big dream is. 
> 
> it turns out, dream likes how small george is.

Dream has always been taller than George. He’s always been larger, with broader shoulders, larger hands, and bigger muscles.

And, as you may suspect, it drives George  _ insane.  _ George has always had a size kink. He’s always liked his girls taller than him, stronger than him. As much as he complained about his height, he truly was thriving. 

Especially when he moved across the ocean to live with his best friend, Dream, only to be presented with an absolute giant. This, of course, started some problems. 

Problems like getting turned on just because Dream compared their hands. Problems like having to avoid Dream because every time he talked to him he had to look  _ up.  _ Problems like thinking about how big Dream’s dick would be 24/7. 

I mean… how can you be  _ 6’3”  _ and have a small dick? 

George suffered from extreme guilt at the dildo hiding in his drawer that he often fantasized was Dream. He really couldn’t help it, he’d fallen hard for his best friend and this stupid kink wasn’t making it any better. 

George left his room wearing short-shorts and a large hoodie, rubbing his eyes. It was, like, eight in the morning and he had so many things he needed to do. 

He walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinet to grab some cereal. He let out a frustrated huff when he saw the cereal was on the top shelf. He reached up, barely brushing it. He was about to hop onto the counter when a large body came behind him, a large hand was placed on his waist, and Dream leaned forward and grabbed the cereal for George. 

George blushed furiously, having to stifle a moan. “Thanks,” George said flatly, quickly trying to get away. Dream caged him in against the counter.

“You’re so small, Georgie,” Dream chuckled, placing his hands on George’s waist. “I can almost wrap both of my hands around you!” 

George was about to get hard. Fuck, holy shit. 

Dream then moved his hands up, comparing them. George was in shock, unable to utter a word. Then Dream laughed and wrapped his hands around George’s neck. “You’re so tiny--” Dream applied pressure and George moaned. 

There was a long silence. 

George was absolutely humiliated, and just wanted to bury in a hole and die. Until Dream did it again. George immediately held onto his wrist, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth going slack. 

“Do you… like this?” Dream asked, taking one of his hands away. George nodded weakly, nearly going limp against the counter. 

Dream’s hand trailed down George’s torso, stopping on his pelvis, glancing up for consent. George nodded enthusiastically, and Dream let his hand dip inside the pajama shorts. George blushed red when he remembered he didn’t wear pants underneath. 

Dream just smirked and didn’t acknowledge it, his warm hands wrapping around George’s dick. Dream tugged the shorts down, grabbing the hem of the hoodie and placing it between George’s teeth. 

Dream’s whole hand fit around George's dick. George whimpered around the cloth, his hands gripping Dream’s shoulders. Dream began slowly jerking him up and down. 

“You’re so  _ small _ George,” Dream whispered, “I always have to be careful with you because I don’t want you to break…” George closed his eyes in pleasure, focusing on Dream’s words. “Jesus, I--” Dream tugged his sweatpants down a bit, pulling out his half-hard dick. George moaned around the cloth, staring at it. 

It was  _ huge.  _ This felt like something straight out of a porn or something. Of course he was fucking big. But George didn’t expect him to be  _ that big. _

George nearly clawed Dream’s exposed shoulders, just thinking about what it would be like to ride that thing, to have it so deep inside of him he couldn’t form a coherent thought. 

Dream jerked them both until George brought his hand down and wrapped it around Dream’s dick. It was  _ so big. _ Dream jerked George faster and George let out a soft whimper, moving his hand up and down. 

It wasn’t long before George shuddered and came, spilling all over Dream. “Yes, yes,  _ fuck--”  _ George hissed, flinching and gasping. George worked his hand, wanting to watch Dream lose himself. Dream gripped George’s throat mildly, and George worked his hand even faster. 

Dream came with a low moan, shooting out onto both their stomachs, and all over George’s hoodie. The two took deep breaths, silent as they realized what just happened. 

“So…” Dream chuckled softly, “We have a… size kink?” 


	9. day nine: deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george asks if he can choke on dream's dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to bed bye its three in the morning
> 
> fly high: sleep schedule

“What the fuck is deepthroating?” George asked, laughing. Dream, however, looked genuinely shocked. 

“You don’t know?” Dream huffed a laugh in disbelief. George’s smile faltered as he shook his head. “Oh, okay, well…” Dream was suddenly flustered. How was he supposed to explain to his crush what sucking dick was? “You know what a blow job is, right?”

“Of course I do,” George laughed, “What, is that just another word for, like, choking on dick?” 

“Yes,” Dream said, relieved he didn’t have to explain it. Dream leaned back on the couch, spreading his legs and reaching for the remote. 

George climbed onto his lap, and stared at a  _ very _ flustered Dream. “What are you—“ 

“Can I try it?” George asked with a stupidly innocent expression. Dream couldn’t utter a word. His eyes were locked on George’s body.

“Try… Try what? Choking on my dick?” Dream asked, stuttering and blushing. He was pathetic. 

“Can I?” George chuckled.

Dream sputtered. Was this a dream? A very realistic dream? Because it felt like a dream come true. “Yeah, sure,” Dream said, “If you… wanna…” 

George immediately dropped to his knees in front of Dream, “I’ve never actually done this before. Is it hard?” 

“Do you have a gag reflex?” Dream asked. George nodded. “Hold your thumb under your palm. It should help a little bit.” Dream tugged down his sweats and pants, letting George reach out and touch him. Dream watched in perverted awe. 

George then leaned forward, his hot breath on the tip of Dream’s dick. “Do I just put it in my mouth?” George asked.

“Have you ever received a blowjob?” Dream chuckled. George shook his head, Dream stopped laughing. “Erm, yeah, I guess. Be gentle and don’t use your teeth. 

George swallowed it to the best of his ability, and Dream nearly came right there and then. “Fuck--” Dream said involuntarily, gripping George’s hair. 

“Can I--” Dream took a deep breath, “Can I push your head down more? So you can… deepthroat me?” George looked up, his doe eyes meeting green ones. (Well, yellow.) 

George nodded. “Pinch me when you want to stop,” Dream said, and George placed on hand in his lap and one on Dream’s thigh. Dream then pushed George’s head all the way down. George immediately gagged and pinched Dream. Dream let go immediately. 

George didn’t get off, though, he let himself sit mid-way, closing his eyes. The two took a deep breath. George looked up again, and nodded for confirmation. Dream pushed George down slowly. George still gagged, but didn’t pinch Dream.

Dream involuntarily thrusted his hips up into George’s throat, moaning. George hummed, sending vibrations all throughout Dream’s body. Dream groaned and came, holding George’s head there in a moment of bliss. Realizing what he had done, he pulled George off, apologizing over and over again. 

George coughed and wiped the sides of his mouth, and smiled. “No, it’s okay,” George said, his voice rough, “I liked it.”


	10. day ten: fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream wants to fist george LOL

“Can you take another one baby?” Dream asked. He already had two fingers in George. George had only been able to go to three, but Dream wanted to try something tonight. 

George nodded breathlessly, “Jus’ hurry up…” 

Dream smirked, pushing in his pointer finger inside of George. George let out a soft whine, arching his back a bit more. 

After a while of doing that, George got impatient. “C’mon, just fuck me already,” George mumbled into the pillow, “Please? Is that what you want?” 

Dream just chuckled, “Alright, baby.” Dream pulled his fingers out, to trick George, then pushed four fingers inside. George let out a long moan, a mix of different emotions. 

“You’re such an arse, Dream, j-just put it in! I’m stretched!” George wailed. Dream knew George was close. Dream angled his hand to just  _ barely  _ brush George’s sweet little prostate, nearly sending him over the edge, but not quite. 

“Oh, baby, I’m not stretching you,” Dream said finally, “I wanna see if I can fit my whole hand inside you. ruin you so nobody else can use you.” 

George let out a series of groans and whines, babbling incoherently. “Would you like that, baby? You think you can fit my whole hand?” 

“Yes! Fuck, Dream—“ George clawed the mattress. Dream watched his four fingers fuck into George slowly, his rim stretching. It looked like it could hardly hold those fingers, how would it fit his whole fist?

Dream’s thumb poked the rim, threatening to go inside. George begged and sobbed, and Dream slowly pushed it all the way in. The two were absolutely silent other than George’s breathy cries and Dream’s small gasps. 

It fucking fit. 

It stretched around George and Dream pulled out. George whined at the loss, but Dream soon pushed the whole thing in again. And again. Until all that could be heard was George’s moans and the erotic slapping of flesh. 

Dream curled his fist, pushed a little higher, and George  _ came.  _ Dream didn’t milk his orgasm, afraid to overstimulate or break George, and pulled his fist out. George just collapsed, face into the pillow and thighs trembling. 

“We’ve got to do that again sometime,” George mumbled.


	11. day eleven: humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george likes to be humiliated.
> 
> dream likes to humiliate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is messy, i did it on my phone :[ it’s pretty mild bc it’s late and i’m tired ASF JESNNEJ

“You okay Georgie?” Dream said, running his finger over George’s lips. His lips had soft pink lipstick on it and his cheeks had a light blush and highlight. His eyes had mascara and glitter. 

George just nodded, and Dream wiped his thumb away, making lipstick smear across his cheek. 

“You’re a slut,” Dream said with a soft smile, “All dressed up pretty for me, hm? You  _ like _ this. You look like a whore.” 

George just nodded and closed his eyes, the blush on his cheeks getting darker.

“Turn around,” Dream demanded. 

George turned around

“Bend over.” 

George bent over. 

Dream ran a hand along the skimpy dress George wore, then brought his hand down for a hard  _ SNAP! _

George yelped and Dream brought his hand over the dip of George’s arse and leaned over him, whispering in his ear, “Want me to ruin you Georgie? Use you like a slut?”

“Use me, Dream,” George gasped, “Do it.” 

Dream just grinned. 


	12. day twelve: exhibitionism/public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream has an exhibition kink and george wants to persue that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the new twitter follows! i'm hoping to get to 150 by the end of march, and it makes me glad people enjoy my content. thanks again!

Dream and George walked around the theme park, talking and laughing as they heard rides and game noises in the background. George and Dream had never been on a date-date before, just usually hanging out at Dream’s place or George’s. This might actually be the first time out in public. 

And as odd as this sounded, George was nervous. He and Dream were a fairly new couple, but that didn’t mean they weren’t comfortable. They weren’t awkward, quite the opposite. George was bold when it came to  _ other  _ stuff, too. 

Dream was even bolder. 

George liked things in the privacy of a bedroom, and the farthest he would humor Dream’s exhibition kink was with the blinds up on the window. Other than that, rough sex with red LED’s in an otherwise dark, secluded bedroom. 

And George liked it that way, but Dream kept trying to mix things up. To make it… kinkier? George was open to that, of course, but he didn’t know how to approach it. And he could tell Dream was sort of giving up. George didn’t want to be  _ boring.  _ If he bored Dream, that would cause trouble on both ends. 

George looked to the setting sun, which painted the two boys orange. Dream was talking about some football team George didn’t care to know about, and George’s mind wandered. 

Glancing around, he noticed that it wasn’t that big of a crowd. The employees seemed to be not paying attention, since nobody was asking them for anything, so George grabbed Dream’s hand and tugged him off the path. 

They ducked behind a bathroom where there were no cameras. There was a tall wooden fence with vine growing so that you couldn’t exactly see through it if you were on the other side. 

Dream raised an eyebrow, “What’re we doing?” George simply pushed Dream against the wall, looked up at him with big innocent eyes, then dropped to his knees. 

Dream quickly looked around to see if anybody was around, then fumbled to help George pull off his trousers. George felt exhilarated. Somebody could come around the corner and see George on his knees sucking his boyfriends cock. 

George jerked Dream’s already hard dick, his small hand making it look huge. George then glanced up to an extremely flustered Dream. George liked being in this position. Dream could dominate him at any time, but George had a bit of control. 

George went down on Dream, groaning at the taste. It wasn’t great, but it was  _ addicting.  _ George loved giving Dream blowjobs. 

Dream held his hand to his mouth, groaning, and had his other hand on George’s hair. George sucked and deepthroated and jerked and tried to make Dream cum as fast as he could so that they wouldn’t get caught. Dream gripped George’s hair, his hips rolling forward. George gagged slightly but didn’t stop Dream. 

Thrusting into George’s throat, Dream let out a low moan, “Fuck, George, you’re so  _ slutty-- _ We could get caught. Somebody could come around the corner and catch you with dick in your mouth and I bet you would love it,” Dream’s hips progressively got faster.

George just hummed, tears brimming his eyes. Dream muttered curses, cumming hard down George’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Dream said after a long silence. George pulled off with a slight cough, wiping his mouth. “What was that for?” 

George just shrugged and smiled, “I think I might also have a thing for exhibition.” 


	13. day thirteen: dom!bottom + sub!top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george rides dream because he's +dominant+

“Shut the fuck up, Dream,” George said, wrapping his hand around Dream’s throat. George rolled his hips forward, biting his bottom lip and watching Dream squirm under him. 

George began to bounce up and down, keeping his palm firmly on Dream’s neck. “Don’t cum until I do,” George said, “Or I won’t let you fuck me for the rest of the week.” 

George then smirked, “Wouldn’t you hate that? All you had to get off this week is your hand while you watch me shove a dildo up my arse. I bet it wouldn’t disobey me.” Dream’s hips bucked up involuntarily. 

Grabbing a handful of blond hair, George tugged it. “Don’t be bad,” George said, then resumed his bouncing. After a while, George felt his muscles tighten up. He glanced down at the sobbing boy below him, who he had edged for an hour. 

“Jerk me,” George said quickly, losing it as he grinded so his prostate was being struck. Dream fumbled a bit, taking George’s cock into his hands and jerking it with three fingers, right below the tip. George let his head fall back and moaned as he came, flinching and trembling. 

Dream finally spoke, “Please, can I cum?” George came down from his high, panting for breath. George then smiled, resuming his hips. 

“Praise me, and I’ll think about it.” 


End file.
